


Compensation

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Peridot Frankensteins herself, gore?, implied theory about Peridots being an improved version of Pearls, with pearl's foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet finds Peridot's location using her future vision. Any foreseeable outcome looks favorable.<br/>Even if it is at Pearl's expense.</p>
<p>Peridot is portrayed as cruel and vengeful.<br/>If you squint, Garnet too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> I feel strange about posting this as Pearl/Peridot because it's not exactly a relationship as much as it is a conflict.  
> I'm also unsure if it qualifies for graphic depictions of violence.

“But Garnet, what would she be doing at the kindergarten again?”

“I have a good feeling about this.”

“Peridot said she finished her task here last time.”

“Trust me, she’ll be here.”

“Let’s split up to look for her.”

“Ok, but i’m not going back to Facet Five.”

“I’ll check that room, then.”

* * *

 

Down below, Peridot is examining gem shards for a foot to use as a temporary replacement. She can go without one, but only for a limited amount of time. Using a solid projection for replacement body part takes a lot of electric energy, a finite source she won’t be able to replenish while stuck on this planet. She doesn’t want to waste it all on a body part she can easily replace.

Pearl doesn’t bother to sneak up on her or call Garnet for backup. She jumps at the opportunity, knowing Peridot might run away if she doesn’t act fast. She pulls her spear from her gem and lunges forward.

Peridot notices at the last second with no time to react or even turn around. To her relief, the spear misses her core and lands between her arm and her torso. She presses her arm against herself, trapping the sword. Pearl behind her pulls it once, sees it’s stuck, and dematerializes it.

Noticing a spark of lightning from Peridot, Pearl steps back. Since Peridot is still facing away, Pearl kicks forward at her vulnerable back. But Peridot turns swiftly and grabs Pearl’s foot with four fingers on her right hand. She spins pearl off the ground 180 degrees, and chains of lightning follow Pearl as she hits the wall.

With 6 fingers, Peridot had created three chains of lightning: paired in twos, from the tips of one finger to another. The fingers hit and stick to the wall on opposite sides of Pearl.

Pearl is trapped with one lightning chain around her torso and arms, another on her thighs, and the last on her neck. They sting.

Peridot begins to walk forward, “you keep finding me, but I didn’t think you had the audacity to take me on alone. You thought you had a chance to take me down? HA! You are an inferior design, and your self destruction only amplifies it.”

Pearl opens her mouth to scream for Garnet, but Peridot has walked close enough to shove a finger in Pearl’s mouth. It sits between her teeth like a horse bit.

“Shush. You got yourself into this, no one’s going to get you out of it,” Peridot hisses, reminding herself that Jasper wasn’t making an appearance to help her.

Despite this, Pearl attempts to make any screaming noise she can, and struggles under the lightning chains. But struggling only makes them pierce her and hurt more, so she stops.

“That’s a good Pearl, don’t bother struggling,” Pearl starts up again in protest of this comment. One of Peridot’s three remaining fingers unfolds like a pocket knife into a needle thin point. She makes a gash across pearl’s lower torso. The other two fingers go up to Pearl’s face. One pokes the gem on her forehead, the other traces the outline of her face. Pearl turns away from it, despite the action scraping her neck against the painful lightning chain. Peridot’s touch makes her wince more than the pain. The tracing finger turns her face forward again, only making the lightning pass her neck twice.

The sharp finger goes down and, like a knife through butter, completely takes off pearl’s left foot. _Compensation_ , thinks Peridot.

With this loss of stability, Pearl’s right leg bends, but it is cut halfway through her thin thigh by the lightning chain. She tries to stay standing on it, panic in her eyes as she looks into Peridot’s. Peridot’s eyes are malicious, and they smile although her mouth doesn’t.

Peridot’s finger pushing on Pearl’s gem feels like the only thing holding her up at this point. She puts enough pressure in just the right place, and lets go after the audible crack.

Pearl makes whatever sound she can as she falls forward, the middle lightning chain cutting her torso and both arms in half horizontally. The topmost cuts off her head. Peridot takes two steps back, letting Pearl fall where she used to stand. Six slices of light-flesh hit the floor and dematerialize. Remaining is a cracked Pearl, and a chipped piece.

The lightning dissipates, and the knife refolds. Peridot recollects her fingers.

She picks up the Pearl shard, “this should be the foot. Exactly what I was looking for, how convenient.” Peridot bubbles it green and picks up the larger cracked gem. “She wasn’t much use to anyone anyway. A complete failure for a Pearl.”

As Peridot bubbles the rest of her, she reminds herself that soon reinforcements should notice the Pearl’s absence. With two bubbles in hand, Peridot hurries to escape the area.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Considering writing a future chapter. I can see it going two ways.~~  
>  ~~(1) Garnet intercepts Peridot leaving, or~~  
>  ~~(2) Peridot escapes with Pearl.~~  
>  ~~Both have potential to turn into smut.~~  
>  This will most likely, 99% likely, never be continued.


End file.
